


Smile for the Camera, Kitten!

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Bodyguard Shiro, M/M, Model Lance, New York City AU, No missing limb shiro, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Lance (Voltron), Prime alpha shiro, Prime omega lance, long haired lance, minor character death/injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Shirogane had been a bodyguard for years- he had seen models come and go, seen the temper tantrums of adults, seen the absolute hell that is the industry- and the alpha was perfectly happy to be alone and off to the side lines- he didn't need a mate or anyone.Until of course Lance walks in, up beat and eager, a natural star in the making.Shirogane never wanted or needed a mate...Now?Now he wanted that prime omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for deciding to read this piece of work, I apologize in advance, this isn't my usual full writing style, this was a quick commission i wrote for a friend of mine and the idea was 'anything as long as it's ABO Shance'. So i hope you enjoy this.  
> Please note i don't write violence well, so i left a lot up to the readers imagination and am sorry for error's- i've been emotionally and physically stressed lately.  
> So remember, it takes one second to click out of this, no point in being a flamer as well as no i'm not taking critiques, bitch somewhere else.

_ Keep your head held high, your smile bright, and you’re going to go far… _

That as all anyone ever said in the fashion industry to all the new rising models, all people ever seem to talk about was the half truths; the camera’s lenses and the cheers of adoration and pretty outfits. They never seem to tell them about the hardships and cruelty that can arise from the career, the leering eyes of hungry alpha’s and beta’s, the jealous omega's that can and will backstab you- nope, all the agents cared about was keeping the newcomers smiling and showing up, didn’t care who the model was, they would be discarded in time or praised as one of the elites.. 

The bodyguard for hire has seen it all in his eight years of watching over various models, actors, singers, you name it. He had seen bright stars be extinguished, burnt out and rejected just at the peak of their career, had seen some who never made it past the door and some had even made it to the top. He didn’t care who made or who failed, they were all simply people in a sea of faces that he was paid to hone in on and protect, half of them he never personally spoke to, and some had the nerve to silence him and lash at him for simply not holding the door fast enough or for even being brushed by him in a crowded room. In all his years the bodyguard never cared to get close to anyone, nor did he expect anyone to get close to him. He never felt anything other than dull annoyance, that is, until he was called into the Garrison Modeling Agency to speak to the agent who was interested in hiring him to watch over the newest model that he assumed would be just like all the others- bright eyed and bushy tailed without a thought in their head of what they were getting into.

 

Shirogane Takashi awoke just a minute before his six o'clock alarm went off, his bed was warm and the allure to sleep-in plagued his brain with the thought of just how nice it would be to stay in, to simply tell the agency he was sick but that he would still take the client, but he knew that he shouldn’t. And with a groan he was out of bed, sloppiy making it up, and on his bleary eyed way to the shower, frowning once he got a chance to look at himself in the mirror. Shirogane stood at a proud 6’3, his shoulders broad and his chest thick with muscle from years of weight lifting; the alpha was blessed with his mother’s genes of having thick black hair that he kept short shaved on the side and back, whilst long on top, his eyes a dark gray like his father’s. Shirogane brought up a hand to brush over his morning shadow on his jaw, wasting no time in cupping water from the faucet to wet it as he produced the shaving cream and razor. Shirogane knew that being a bodyguard didn’t require for him to look nice; some even suggested he look dirty as to intimidate others, but the alpha found other ways to intimidate without feeling unclean or feeling as if he was trying  too hard- and that was what made him stand as one of the proud few bodyguards who made their name known in the business. For Shirogane wasn’t just any alpha, he was a prime alpha. Stronger than most and knew just how to use his body and voice to make others obey him.

He didn’t ask for respect, he  _ demanded  _ it. 

Washing the shaving cream away Shirogane took a quick shower, letting the water melt away the fog from his brain before he stepped out, applying the usual deodorant and cologne he wore, brushing a handover his scent glands, still unbroke as the day he was born- he had no mate, nor did he desire one, for he had never found any that could hold his interest. Dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans Shirogane tucked his black shirt into his pants and slipped on his boots, giving his hair and appearance one final look over before heading out for the day, deciding to simply grab a black coffee on the go. 

The agency was not far of a walk into the city; living on the border of outskirts meant he was close enough to still be able to walk to work with the added bonus of truly being able to see the large city as well as be able to navigate with ease to the different coffee houses without having to go out of his way. The life of the city was just waking up by the time he had his coffee in hand, the warmth from the styrofoam cup had him relaxing, it was safety in routine, though he never was bothered, with his height and body mass he could get even the most vicious of homeless alpha’s to back off, his words alone could clear the sidewalk if he had dared to roar loud enough, but he found, that the mere thought only made him laugh, another reason why having a routine had him in a good mood. It meant no surprises.

Taking the fifth avenue off of the main street Shirogane entered the first large complex, stepping into the lobby where the secretaries- all blonde haired beta’s with blue eyes, gave him soft dreamy smiles that were always ignored, their chirps of good morning falling on deafened ears by the elevator doors closing and the chiming of the buttons pressed. Shirogane glanced at his watch, he was going to be a few minutes early, but punctuality was everything to him. Too early was what he wanted to be, to be able to scope out the room and be able to position himself in the best spot possible was what he was trained to do, a habit he didn’t see the need to break.

The room on the ninth floor was the one that Shirogane had been in too many times to count during the years of his service, the frost tinted door was already opened and the room smelt of richly brewed coffee and pastries. The beta woman that sat at the red oak desk glanced up when Shirogane entered, her blue eyes recognizing him.

“Takashi, it has been a while, how are you fairing? Still not tired of the life of a guard for hire?” There was no malice in the tanned skin woman’s voice, her long white hair pullled back into a braid that rested over his shoulder. Allura was beautiful, her skin always clean and dusted cheeks pink, her frame naturally slim and the pink dress she wore flowed from her frame rather than hang loosely. She motioned for Shirogane to take a danish but he politely declined, taking a position by the large windows that overlooked the east end of the city, his backside barely on the wide ledge of the window sill whilst he waited for the client and agent to show up.

“Must be about a year since i was last here, Jamie i think was the one i watched over, a mistake of your time if you ask me, Allura, he barely could hold a note let alone dance.” The bodyguard for hire took a slow sip of his coffee, savoring the bitterness that the hot beverage provided, it was the only thing that could keep him going in the morning. “What can i say, the money pays well, and i don’t see a reason to quit.”

“Being a prime alpha doesn’t hurt either.” Allura laughed softly, eyes moving to the door way when the sound of footsteps were heard, a ginger haired beta stood proudly in a neatly ironed light blue suit with white polished boots, his mustache was curled idly with a white gloved hand. “Coran, good morning. And this must be our new model, i do apologize not meeting you earlier, i just flew back from Japan last night and thought it too late to give you a ring.”

The omega that stepped through the door way had Shirogane freezing where he leant, his eyes widening and nostrils flaring to try and get a better whift of the scent.

The omega was beautiful.

“Oh it’s quite alright, i was out last night getting familiar with the city, i probably wouldn’t have heard my phone go off anyway, and if anything, I should be apologizing to you, making you be here so early in the morning after your flight.” The omega spoke kindly, trace of playfulness in his voice. The omega was beautifully long limbed and slender,the very definition of petite with delicate appearing wrists and neck, his skin sun kissed and blemishless save for the dash of freckles on his cheeks and nose that had the bodyguard thinking of stars, and his eyes as deep as the seven seas with a softly upturned nose and plumped lips. The omega’s hair was shoulder length, or that was what Shirogane believed, it was hard to tell when it was pulled into a ponytail, the omega dressed in a pair of hip hugging leggings that left very little of his curved backside to the imagination, paired with a blue crop top resting firmly on his lithe chest. When the omega- Lance, his name was Lance- looked over to him Shirogane thought he was going to drool with how tantalizing the scent was and just how plumped Lance’s mating glands were. When Lance smiled at Shirogane his eyes closed slightly, his smile bright. “And you must be Shirogane Takashi, I’m sorry I’m a few minutes late, Coran and I were just talking about the rules of the agency, and i was feeling really nervous- New York City is so big!”

“It’s quite alright, Lance, please, make yourself comfortable, now that all the formal paper work is done, all you need to do is make up the business contract with Takashi, and once you both agree to it we can get you to your first official shooting.” Coran clapped his hands in excitement, watching Lance take one of the french crillers, the model practically stuffing it in his mouth. “Oh how the other models will hate you- you see, Lance here can eat as much as an alpha and still not gain a pound! It was quite a spectacle last night when we  were at the korean barbecue.”

“What can i say, i love food, and i’m not going to starve myself.” Lance grinned, blushing when he caught Shirogane’s gaze. “Shall we begin makeing this contract?”

“Lets.” 

 

The agreed on rules were simple, Lance would respect and do as much to keep himself out of trouble as he possibly could, and Shirogane would watch over and protect him, it was also written up that Lance wanted no physical contact with the paparazzi and fans whilst Shirogane added he wanted Lance to move to the apartment across from him in order to help keep Lance safe. With both their names sprawled neatly on the contract Coran was the one to notarize it with the company lion silhouette seal, his hands clapping his excitement. 

“Now that that is all taken care of, it’s time for you both to get ready, Lance we’ll be doing more glamour shots today, trying different lightings, colors, everything to see what works best with you and what might be the preferred direction we take you.”

“That all sounds like fun, i’m sorry in advance if this is the same routine for you, Takashi- oh, can i call you takashi? Was that too much?” Lance bit his lip and just as quickly as he spoke Shirogane took one of his hands in his. 

“Takashi is just fine, please do not feel as if you have to be so formal, I won’t hold it against you, i understand how it feels to be in a new country, so please, just worry about being yourself.” Shirogane spoke smoothly, his eyes on Lance’s own, his smile soft, and scent thick to try and lure Lance which must have worked for Lance didn’t pull away. 

“Thank you, being in America is quite different than Cuba, but, i’m sure i’ll adjust quickly!” Lance chirped happily. Slipping his hand back Lance blushed where he could still feel the warmth of Shirogane’s palm against his, his smile shy and eyes down casted to gaze at his fingers. He mentally chastised himself for feeling giddy. Shirogane must be nice to him, it’s part of his job, don’t read too much into it, he told himself. 

The car ride to the studio down in Times Square was near silent with Coran sitting in the passenger seat, leaving Lance and Shirogane sitting in the other, their legs barely touching and Lance’ eyes wide as he took in all of the city that he could, hungry to see more, looking at tourist and citizen alike as if they were the models and the world was their canvas. Brought up from the parking garage Lance was rushed to the dressing room, barely able to tell Shirogane where he was going before the omega in charge was telling him there was no time to talk that he needed to get dressed  _ now. _

It was the same old routine, Shirogane found, taking a spot by the dressing room doors, watching the models that were currently being photographed move how they were instructed, the various crew members sweating in their work outfits, familiar workers waving or offering a polite nod when they spot him. Shirogane never saw the appeal of being in the modelling world, everything was so fake and the models who weren’t discarded had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, their heads filled with cotton candy and dreams that they were ready to backstab others for. Shirogane glanced to the door that opened, spying Lance with his hair out of it’s ponytail- it fell just a bit past his shoulders, and dressed in a white gown that was sheer in the sleeves and had wisps of fabric draping off to flutter when he walked by the metal fans that were set perfectly for it  Shirogane prayed Lance wouldn’t become like the others, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t need to worry about that, there was just something about Lance that made him feel...hopeful.

Shirogane repositioned himself so that he could see the stage more clearly, Lance laid draped over a faux grave stone, his chin resting on one hand that was laid over the top whilst the other wrapped around it as if holding a loved one, the dress was skillfully positioned to make it seem as if he had thrown himself onto the ground, his bare toes poking out over the end of the dress. Shirogane felt his mouth go dry, Lance was beautiful, hair splayed out and eyes down casted, bottom lip out in a pout. Shirogane had no idea what they were going for with such a shot, but all he knew was that he would have to bribe the photographer into giving him a print out, which wouldn’t be hard, the newest photographer was a pudgy little beta with thick rimmed glasses, it would be like stealing candy from a baby. 

Lance was pushed into various poses and outfits, the one that had Shirogane the most watchful was when lance was dressed in simple pair of dark blue panties with sheer blue leggings of a lighter color, a band of lace was clinging to his hips and his hair splayed out where he laid, one arm draped over his slim belly and the other outstretched, holding a star shaped piece of glass that cast a blue light on his cheek. The lighting around Lance was soft, giving an almost spot light effect with how dark it was further around him. Shirogane watched, his breath catching, but that was when he caught whiff of arousal, his eyes turning to that of another man, a beta body guard who watched Lance just as closely as himself, his skin much darker than Lance’s own with white hair cut short. 

Galran from the look of it. Shirogane scowled, he never had an issue with other body guards, but something about the way the beta licked his lips when he gazed at the model on the stage had Shirogane’s blood boiling. And all too soon, the scent of arousal was gone and Lance was off the stage practically bouncing on tip toes to the dressing room to change for the day, leaving Shirogane alone to glance at the other, teeth barred in annoyance.

“Shouldn’t you be watching your own client?” Shirogane snarled, smirking internally when the beta was startled from his thoughts. “You seem pretty empty headed, be a shame if you were too busy gazing at another and not your own, anything can happen here. Remember that.” 

On the heel of his boot Shirogane turned away and headed for the dressing room door waiting only a few minutes when Lance stepped out, wearing the clothing he arrived in and his hair pulled into a ponytail. 

“Takashi can we go around the city today? Coran said he’ll handle the moving part of the contract, but i’m starving and i want to try cheesecake! Oh please?” Lance pouted his lips and batted his eyes, practically squeeling with delight when Shirogane agreed, the model reaching out to hold Shirogane’s arm, though stopping himself. “Oh! Sorry, i...i can get a little touchy when i’m happy, i’m used to holding my Papa’s arm, he took me to the farmers markets a lot and they can be pretty crowded-”

“I don’t mind f you hold my arm, New York city can be just as crowded. It would be best to stick close. They city doesn’t know about you now, but when your picture gets out there, they’ll flock to you.” Shirogane felt his chest puff up in pride, feeling Lance’s arms wrap around his own, his head held high, everything just felt right, as if he was destined to meet Lance.and he  _ wasn’t _ going to let anyone take the feeling away from him. 

 

 

Lance held onto Shirogane’s arm closely, his hold gentle however as they walked, the bodyguard knowing just how to weave through the many pedestrians. Always keeping Lance securely at his side and helping him push through the crowded sidewalks,  leading the model to an old diner that was hidden on one of the side road ways,the place was known for their cheesecake milkshakes and he couldn’t think of a better place to bring Lance to. The smell of freshly baked bread and pastries were thick in the air, Lance practically drooling as he headed to the display counter, pointing at the treats like a child would, his eyes wide. 

“Oh they all look so good- can we have lunch here, Takashi? It all looks good!” Lance licked his lips, not embarrassed in the least when the candy striped dress omega came forward, eyes taking  them in, lips pouting when she glanced to Lance still holding onto Shirogane’s arm. 

“Table for two?”

Lance nodded eagerly, moving through the dining room that was bustling with families and tired buisiness workers trying to catch a quick bite to eat, Lance didn’t care that the leather seat on the booth was starting to crack and flake, he took a seat and began to skim the menu with a keen eye, stopping the waitress before she could leave. “The strawberry milkshake with slice of cheesecake on top sounds amazing- and the monster cheeseburger with curly fries- oh and a glass of water please.” Lance shrugged sheepishly when both waitress and bodyguard gazed at him in surprise. 

“You sure you want all that?” Came the surprised waitress.

“Did i stutter?” Lance quipped, Shirogane ordering the same.

Shirogane would be lying if he thought that Lance wouldn't be stuffed after that meal, and a more primal side in his head growled that he wanted to stuff Lance with something a bit more filling…

 

 

 

“So, you’re a prime alpha?” Lance asked, sipping the last of his milkshake, his eyes wide when the bodyguard nodded, he wasn’t sure how they stumbled onto the conversation, Lance’s demeanor shifted after finding out that bit of information, a shy smile on his lips and his eyes down casted bashfully. “I think i understand why Coran was so adamant about you being my body guard then.”

“And why is that?” Shirogane asked raising a brow when Lance laughed softly into his hand, Lance’s nose wrinkling slightly before he settled himself, slipping a crisp hundred into the bill holder. 

“Because i’m a prime omega.” 

 

_ Prime omega…? _

_ Him… _

_ Lance… _

_ Lance was a prime omega?! _

 

Since the meal in the diner Shirogane felt his alpha side becoming stronger with each passing day, his inner alpha roaring that Lance was indeed perfect- he was a prime after all, meaning he could handle a prime alpha, could calm the raging in his blood, could keep him satisfied with even the softest of touch, could bring him to his knees with kisses and certain stimulation. Being a prime also meant that Lance would be highly sought after, especially if word gets around, prime omega’s were highly fertile, highly alluring and just as rare as prime alpha’s.

Shirogane  _ wanted  _ him. 

 

 

Shirogane knocked his knuckles on Lance’s apartment door once before using his key to open it, he was nearly floored at just how rich the omega’s scent was, how the apartment was just as he imagined it would be, filled with soft pillows and toys and in soft shades of blue and white, Lance’s giggles heard from the bathroom before he walked out, dressed in a black pair of jeans and white tank top, his hair hanging loosely and his lips glossy. 

“Oh, it’s time to go huh?” Lance laughed, turning off the flat screen when he walked by, grabbing his black messanger back and cellphone. “Sorry if i kept you waiting, i was in the bathroom and lost track of time, today’s the mermaid pictures for Voltron Magazine right?”

Shirogane did not trust himself to speak so he merely nodded his head and looked to the door, wondering just how more alluring Lance could be, only to be caught by a scent that was musky and sweet, the omega pausing. “I’m trying a new deoderant that’s more natural and organic...is it bad? I don’t smell do i?”

“You...No you don’t smell bad.” You smell fucking delicious. Shirogane wanted to say, instead merely offering to lock the door for Lance on their way out, feeling his inner alpha snarl 

_ Mate. _

_ Mine. _

 

 

Just like before Lance was ushered to the dressing room, the body guard stationed this time to the stage where a green backdrop was set up, faux sand and shells were strategically placed alongside a blue sea glass that was cut to form a heart. Soft good mornings were exchanged, but most were busy setting up for both Lance and other’s, the beta body guard from before was present and void of his model. 

“Why are you here?” Shirogane growled, watching the beta’s eyes widen. “Your model is not here so you shouldn’t be either.”

The beta appeared as if he were trying to think of an answer, it wasn’t very common for guards or agents to be around when their clients weren’t, it meant no money was being made,and unless they were there to negotiate a deal or longer contract then it meant they were simply there to scope out either more talent or to try and find one better to take. Shirogane could guess why the beta was there, he would probably wait for Shirogane to leave Lance alone just long enough for him to slip over and talk to him, no doubt telling Lance lies and how he should take over his care instead. It made Shirogane’s blood boil. He waited until Lance was onstage, dressed in nothing but a skillfully made white and blue mermaid tail that Shirogane placed his hand on the beta’s shoulder, offering him a too friendly smile, his eye teeth showing clearly. Fingers squeezed where they were held on the beta’s shoulder, and before the other could ask what he was doing Shirogane was growling low, his alpha command practically dripping from his words.

“Walk with me, don’t you dare make a sound.” With light footsteps Shirogane weaved himself and the other through the various workers,informing the over viewer that he would be right back, and to make sure Lance know’s that should the other becurious as to his wherabouts. The backdoor was meant to be used mostly for extra help to come in as well as deliveries, the door leading to the back alleyway where the trash was taken out as well as large enough for a simple moving truck to be able to load and unload. The heat of the day made the trash in the alleyway thicken in the humid air, leaving Shirogane in even more of a dark mood as he pushed the beta up against the dumpster, letting his true height be seen from when he adjusted himself, standing firm and intimidating, a large hand moving to rest against the other’s chest enough to show that he could hold him there without even trying. Snorting at the look of fear on the man’s face Shirogane leant in to let his eyes show their new crimson hues, a sudden primal instinct washing over him, something fierce and oh so close to being unchained, but Shirogane kept enough mind to keep himself in check, deciding that he would make an example of this one. 

“You listen, and listen well, the omega known as Lance is  _ not _ yours, do you understand, you may oggle him, have those filthy thoughts of him, but you will not have him. He is mine. Do you understand? How could a simple beta like you even think of going after an omega that belongs to a prime alpha? Were i untrained to hold my anger perhaps you would be leaving here on a stretcher, but i’ll simply give you a warning.” Shirogane felt his voice lower. “Leave. Take that pitiful badge of yours and leave. Switch clients, and so help you, if i find you anywhere near my omega i will bash your teeth in.”

“I- i don’t smell him on you…” The beta tried to speak up, crying out when a fist cascaded against his left eye, the punch causing his head to whip back and his vision to become spotted, the skin around the eye already beginning to redden and swell. 

“Unless you want your other eye swollen shut you best listen to me. Get the fuck out of here!” In all his time serving as a bodyguard Shirogane had never seen a man- whether it be a fan, a paparazzi or fellow bodyguard scamper away as fast as the beta did, a visible wet spot seen on the man’s legs from where he had pissed himself in fear. Shirogane smirked at that, cracking the knuckles of the hand he had thrown the punch with before heading back inside, finding Lance at the refreshment table munching on a slice of pineapple,a plate of food in hand. 

“Takashi! I was so worried when i couldn’t find you,i thought maybe something horrible came up,but i guess i was just over thinking- oh this fruit is so sweet! Have a bite!” Lance chuckled, waving the prime alpha closer, bringing the piece of pinapple he had just been eating to Shirogane’s lips, waiting for the man to take a bite. When he had and Lance was pleased with it he fed him a grape, not minding the odd looks glanced in their direction. “Where did you go?”

Shirogane accepted each bit of fruit that Lance offered, his eyes back to their warm gray and his hand coming up to rest softly against the table, mouth opening to accept the bite of strawberry. He was tempted to lick the juice off from Lance’s fingertips but held back, his chest shaking with silent chuckles, Lance would never know what happened, and from the alpha command, the beta would never tell. 

“I'm sorry to have made you worry, i was simply explaining to the other guard that it’s inappropriate conduct to be here when his client is not. Not only that but he didn’t look too well, i think there must have been something wrong with his eye.” Shirogane clicked his tongue as he shook his head softly. “It’s a shame, being a guard isn’t always easy, some are cut out for it whilst others are nt.”

“And we both know you are cut out for it!” Lance chuckled, feeding a bit more pinapple to the prime alpha before he tossed several grapes into his own mouth and tossed the plastic plate into the tray meant to be washed. “Well, back on stage i go, they say it should only be another hour, we should go out for pizza tonight! If you’re not busy that is.” 

Shirogane chuckled with a soft smile on his lips.

“That sounds perfect, Lance.” 

 

 

Just as Shirogane had predicted, once the first magazine had been published with Lance’s mermaid outfit on the cover, almost all eyes were on him, models glaring at the star that was clearly shining and how the internet was full of positive posts talking about the charity work Lance had done in his teen years. Though it also meant things such as simple down town walking also became a bit more hectic, having to dodge those who ogled and those that tried to give Lance their own business cards and glamour shots, Shirogane’s instinct as a guard flared each time they left the studio’s or the apartments, his eyes narrowed and lips set into a frown. But still, the sight of Lance each day smiling and laughing made it all worth it, Shirogane would do anything for his self proclaimed omega. 

Shirogane ignored the little voice that whispered to hide Lance away from the world, he knew that the workers hired were all professional and skilled and that none would touch what he had marked as his with both words and his own scent each time Lance held his arm. He was able to keep the voice from getting in the way, until the day came when Lance was being positioned onto his platform, the one positioning being an alpha Shirogane knew all too well. Lotor. The alpha was a charmer, Shirogane would give him that, the man could smile and make others be drawn closer, though his father’s money had a large part to do with it. Lotor wasn’t a prime alpha- Shirogane knew that for a fact, but the man still tried to charm other’s by saying he was, going out of his way to act more intimidating and regal than any other pompous alpha in the damn building. 

Shirogane watched Lotor move Lance into a partially bent over position, the omega chatting idly with the alpha as he was moved like a doll, his eyes gazing at Shirogane to keep himself focused and his smile was bright, though Shirogane could tell from the dusting on Lance’s cheeks that the alpha behind him had ‘accidentally’ slipped a hand where he shouldn’t have. Shirogane felt his hands tighten into fists, eyes glaring as he watched Lotor move one of Lance’s legs up in a position he knew would make the scene even more erotic for the picture, but Shirogane also knew with how Lotor was over Lance, it gave the alpha even more power to brush his groin against the omega’s backside.

“I- thank you Lotor, i won’t move, i think i know what position you wanted me in.” Lance practically squealed, his cheeks bright, eyes widening when Lotor whispered in his ear, low enough for just Lance to hear, but Shirogane could read the meaning regardless. 

“OF course my sweet, though we’ll be needing to change you into another position soon, i’ll make sure you are all set whenit’s time.” Lotor spoke aloud, getting off the raised platform to move where Shirogane stood, a firm smirk on his lips, dressed in a firmly pressed black business suit and purple tie Lotor looked impeccable as always, his attire much neater than Shirogane’s own- his shoes didn’t have scuffs on them like Shirogane’s and his jaw wasn’t stubbled like the other’s. “He’s a real beauty, i give my dear Allura credit for that, he’s a vision of grace, and a prime at that.”

Shirogane rolled his eyes, arms crossing tightly over his chest, he could feel the gloat on the alpha’s posture about having been able to touch the so far untouchable omega, but Shirogane knew that he could easily pin the smug bastard down with a mere swing of his arm if he truly wanted to.

And oh how he  _ wanted _ to.

“Funny, i didn’t think a regular alpha could tell a prime omega from a normal one, it’s usually something only other prime’s can smell. You should thank your stars that Allura didn’t catch you looking at the personal files again, i don’t think she would let you hear the end of it.” Shirogane spoke, words polite yet pointed, silently mocking the other for his status, which Shirogane had never truly cared before who was a prime and who was not however, everything about Lotor made him burn with anger over how the other tried to act superior in all ways whilst spitting down at the ones who could make his life hell if they truly wanted to. Lotor could pay and buy a lot of people, but Shirogane was not one of them. 

Lotor’s eyes narrowed, golden hues glancing at Shirogane from under white lashes, his long silver white hair swept over on shoulder, a single lock falling in Lotor’s face. “Coming from you the sentiment is noted, very touching indeed.” Lotor continued to gaze where Lance was, his eyes following along the curve of his body that was visible. “However i think she has much more on her mind than something so trivial. You may scare the others away from him, but how long?”

Shirogane felt his breath hitch, a growl soon escaping.

“How long before someone slips in and steals him away? He must have a whole pile of love letters in his mailbox, and just how many alpha’s are you willing to fight off before you have to concede and step back?” Lotor smirked, gasping when Shirogane grabbed him by the forearm. “Do you truly want to cause a scene? Hmm? Lose both your license and the respect from the omega you claim as yours?”

“It doesn’t take that much force to break a boke and you know it,” Shirogane’s own smirk flickered to his lips as he stepped closer to the alpha. “You and i both know that your precious  _ pride _ wouldn’t allow you to show pain, you’d rather be the tough and arrogant prick you always are than to show one real emotion of weakness in front of others.”

Shirogane’s hand tightened much like a steel trap, refusing to let Lotor move, knowing that the shadows of the room hid them well enough that it would simply look like the two of them were talking, the shutters on the camera’s were loud and the lights that went off were blinding. Shirogane knew just how to work the enviremoent in his favor, and just as the over sear of the room called for a change in models, Shirogane heard the cracking of the alpha’s arm, bending it back to make the fracture deeper before he let go, pushing Lotor away. 

“That will simply need a splint. The bruising and swelling will hurt like a bitch.” Shirogane spat, smiling at the fear he saw in the man’s eyes. “Hope you weren’t right handed.”

 

 

“I hope Mr. Lotor is okay, that must have been an awful tumble he took to break his arm today.” Lance sat across from Shirogane in the ice cream parlor the two had found, being between rushes there seemed to only be a handful of people inside, mostly older couples looking to escape the july heat. Lance sat with his long legs stretched out in front of him,his smile tinted a soft blue from the blue vanilla ice cream he ate happily from a sugar cone, a stray sprinkle on his chin. “It was so kind of you to take him to the first aid station, when i asked him what happened he said he picked the wrong fight with a wall, i don’t get the reference. English is still hard for me to grasp at times.” 

Shirogane stopped from eating his simple chocolate ice cream in order to give Lance a sympathetic smile. “English can be a bit of a hard language to grasp, i still have days where it’s easier to speak japanese, but you are doing wonderful Lance. I think what Mr. Lotor meant was that he tripped into a wall, after all, even a strong alpha like him can’t move a wall, right?”

Lance laughed and took another long lick of his ice cream, sighing out happiily. “Takashi? I know… I know you’re my body guard and everything- and you do so well! Really! But...would it be too much to ask if you want to come over tonight? Maybe watch something? I just…” Lance sighed, gazing out the window at the busy street. “New York is lovely, and i’m blessed with this oppurtunity to be here...but you’re the only real friend i have here. And i just-”

“You feel lonely and want a companion, it’s okay to say it, i feel the same way.” Shirogane smiled, hand resting gently on Lance’s own over the table. “I would love to come over tonight, why don’t you come over to my apartment and i make us some homemade udon and buns?”

Lance brightened at that, the sweet scent of honey suckle in the air. He brushed his fingers gently against Shirogane’s own, sliding his fingers just enough to almost thread them together.”Thank you Takashi, you being here makes me so happy, and i hope...I hope we can always be this happy.”

Shirogane felt a bold surge of pride wash over him, and taking Lance’s hand he brought it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles.

“I’ll make sure of it lance, i promise.” 

 

 

Being with Lance reminded Shirogane each time just why he felt his alpha side roar out that Lance was his- Lance was perfect, both lovely on the outside as well as stunning within. The omega took time to raise awareness of the homeless animals of the city, rather than simply donating money he took two in, one being a large black cat that was missing one eye and leg, whilst the other was a gray little puff ball Lance had found one day when he had tugged Shirogane along with him to the bookstore. He couldn’t help but pick the mewling cat out of the dirty box, promptly naming the little cat ‘Prince’. Lance’s kindness didn’t stop there, Shirogane had to keep an eye on him, Lance was notorious for running off to give a homeless man or woman his change, nearly in tears each time he saw a tent made of clothes and cardboard. it was all this about Lance that Shirogane found himself falling in love with him. Charitable, sweet, and witty too, Lance could keep him on his toes and still make Shirogane want to come begging  for more.

A tradition was started not long after Shirogane had broken Lotor’s arm, every other night it seem that Lance was either over at Shirogane’s, or he at Lance’s, sharing home cooked meals and stories whilst listening to the news or simply watching a movie. To Shirogane it no longer felt like a job, rather it felt like a routine with a loved one- and oh how Lance messed with his inner alpha! Somedays he couldn’t tell if the omega was returning his affection for some days he swore he smelt the sweet scent of desire on Lance only for it to be gone the moment he noticed it, making him wonder if it had been there at all, and some days he swore lance would let his hands linger on his arms purposely a moment longer than necessarily or if his foot brushed under the table teasingly. Each moment spent with the prime omega made it worth it. And Shirogane craved more. 

Every morning Shirogane would awaken and shower, shave and get dressed- his coffee shop habit was put aside as he found each morning he would have breakfast with Lance, whether it be in his own apartment or across the hall to Lance’s, the omega having given him a spare key and told him to come over whenever he wanted. Breakfast was something Shirogane would once ignore, but now he found himself practically drooling when Lance gave him his food- pancakes light and fluffy with butter and syrup and eggs- over easy- just like how Shirogane liked them. Shirogane swore Lance studied himself up on what he liked to eat for Lance always tried to make them, even going out of his way to learn to make a few japanese dishes, always laughing it off that it was no trouble. Lunches were usually skipped during shootings, but  Lance always made sure to bring snacks- protein bars and fruit, and for dinner, when most clients left their bodyguards unless they were going out for the evening, Lance and him would find themselves in each others apartments again, though usually Shirogane liked to make dinner as a way of saying thank you to Lance. 

It was bliss, to be laughing and sharing with the omega. Cuddled up together in blankets next to each other whilst a movie played, Shirogane couldn’t help but wonder, as Lance’s head drooped to his shoulder as slumber took him, if he felt the same way. 

 

 

The morning started off just like all the others, Shirogane showered and dressed and made his way across the hall. Shirogane was used to Lance’s door being unlocked and for the smell of breakfast to be ready- really, Lance had him trained like a dog- but this morning the door was locked and the lights off. Shirogane’s brows furrowed in bepuzzlement, Lance always texted him if he wasn’t feeling well, but today there was simply nothing. He tried to call lance’s phone only to find it off. 

That frightened him. 

Shirogane was quick to find the spare key on his lanyard, holding his breath for what he might find as he unlocked the door and heard the click loud in the unusually silent apartment, the lights of the living room off and a mess of clothes that looked to have been midfolded, a mess of both Lance’s and Shirogane’s. The air was chilled, the air conditioner heard from the bedroom, the light flicking on when Shirogane called out Lance’s name, hearing a whimper from the kitchen. Shirogane felt ready to leap into action until he saw the omega standing in the doorway, holding a few water bottles in one hand and a few boxes of snacks snugged tightly by his arm. 

“T-takashi...i’m sorry…” Lance murmured, his skin tinging with embarrassment, he walked on unsure legs to his bedroom, depositing his treasures inside before he moved back to where the alpha stood, eyes down casted and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Lance was not dressed up as he normally would be, no bright outfit or cute tops, all Lance wore was a pair of sweatpants and tank top, the smell in the air strong once Shirogane stepped closer.

Sweet….thick and musky…

Lance was in pre-heat.

“Lance- i tried calling-”

“I didn’t want anyone to see me like this..i feel so gross and gritty and even ice baths won’t help!” Lance whined, wraking a hand through his shoulder length hair, biting his lip to try and keep himself quiet. “I didn’t want you to worry, to make you feel like you had to come here- and i’m not even due for my heat until next month so Allura and the other’s will be mad because i’ll be missing work- what if they fire me-”

“Lance,” placing a hand on his shoulder Shirogane pulled back when lance flinched as if he had been shocked. “Lance, Allura and them won’t fire you over something so trivial as a heat, health comes first and they understand that. All we can do is make you comfortable as much as we can...and try to help you out.”

Lance’s mouth felt dry, he wanted to beg Shirogane to help him through it but knew he couldn’t- Shirogane was only there to pick him up for his day of shooting right? No need to think he was truly worried. Though he knew that was a lie the minute he thought it. Lance wrapped his arms around himself now loosely, gazing at the wall as he nipped his lip in thought. “I don’t want to impose on you, Takashi, i feel as if i do that enough. I’ll be okay, i’ll be in my room with some supplies- and i can turn my phone back on and message you if i need anything or i can- oh?”

A sudden knock on the door had Lance startled, his eyes glancing to Shirogane in confusion as if to ask who could be at the door, the alpha appearing confused as well and somehow possibly angered as he approached the door to see whom it was, peering through the peephole before opening the door to arch a brow at the all too familiar model agent standing there.

Nyma.

Nyma was the agencies number one agent when it came to finding  talent, her sharp tongue and zero tolerance for wasting her time meant she could find the real talent amongst the fakes, her record was spotless as was she- dressed in a pair of white dress pants that hung low on her pale hips and a shirt that accentuated her chest as well as showed off her midriff. Her eyes were purple that morning from her contacts and her butter blonde hair was pulled back into four braids, lips pursed in a scowl.

“You two are late, there’s been a change in schedule and i couldn’t reach Lance all morning! I walked here, Shirogane- I  _ walked  _ here, do you know how filthy the streets of new york are? You better believe if it wasn’t for me trying to keep fit i would have been here in my car and i would have honked till the other tenants threw your asses out!” She clicked her teeth in anger, turning to point a finger at Lance. “And you! Why are you not dressed? Did you even shower? Your apartment looks like a tornado hit it!”

“I’m sorry Miss Nyma, i was going to send a message as soon as- ah- i could.” Lance whined as a cramp hit him, his stomach churned painfully and his lower back throbbed. Shirogane was quick to rest a hand on his mid back to try and help alleviate some of the pain. 

“Nyma, he’s been sick today, I think you can understand, having an omega mate and all.”

“That’s no ex- oh! I wasn’t aware your heat was due this month.” The beta agent spoke, head tilting in thought whilst she tapped the edge of her pen against painted pink lips, eyes gazing from Lance to the alpha, a slim brow raised in questioning. Nyma had never heard of them being mated, nor did they smell of each other strongly, the gears already turning in her platinum blonde head. “Nonetheless, it can’t be helped, i’m sure we can find an alpha to help you through this, gotta say Lotor’s pretty good in bed if you want someone to really treat you like gold.”

“No that won’t-” Lance whined as his stomach and his lower back ached, he could feel his underwear growing damp in the back and knew he didn’t have much time before he would be without a nest  _ and  _ begging for anyone to satisfy him. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want Lotor or anyone else, with wide blue eyes he looked to Takashi, grabbing his arm as yet another pitiful whine escaped him, his body trembling. “Please- Nyma, that’s a- a nice offer, but i don’t want Lotor- Oh god...Takashi help…”

A slim brow raised, the beta agent sighing, how on earth Lance wanted a body guard as a mate rather than the rich man Lotor she had no idea, only that it was her job to report Lance’s absence and to mark in his chart about his heat, and if Lotor found out that an omega like Lance went through a heat without him being alerted, well, she knew he would give her hell. Shrugging her shoulders Nyma merely sighed, glancing again to the prime alpha that was holding onto Lance as if the omega was made of glass, ready to shatter any moment. “You really ought to lie down, get comfortable, there's no shame in having heats, in fact many omega’s who model for us sometimes will request an alpha we employe to see them through it. I can even recommend a few.”

“No i don’t want anyone-” Lance whimpered as he looked to Shirogane, feeling the bodygaurds hands come to hold his cheeks, thumbs wiping away the tears of frustration. 

“Lance, go to your bedroom and make a nest, i’ll walk Nyma out. Don’t worry, i’ll be back in before you know it, just take it easy, i’ll help you through this.”

Lance’seyes were glossy and his bottom lip pouting, but he still nodded his head, taking Shirogane’s words as gospel as he moved from him, thankful for the dark sweat pants he wore to hide the growing damnp spot he feared would be showing. Lance’s tank top stuck to his arm pits with how sweaty he was starting to get, he knew from experience he would have maybe half an hour- an hour tops before he would be howling like a true bitch in heat. On silent bare feet Lance madeh is way to his bedroom, thankful that the air conditioner was on and that the black out curtains were closed. He looked to his bed and sighed, knowing that he had a lot of work ahead of him. 

 

Shirogane waited until the door was closed before he moved towards the beta, his smile tight, eyes void of the true intention he held as he opened the door for her and waited till he heard the click before he pulled her back by one of her braids, stopping her in her tracks as a yelp tore from her.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Nyma snarled, jerking her head back to try and dislodge the hand only to have the other braid grabbed, along with her wrist. “This isn’t funny Takashi- let me go or so help me i’ll have you fired and charged with assualt!”

Shirogane felt the beast within him roar at the thought of her escaping him, of her telling Lotor, of anyone touching what was  _ his. _ He squeezed her wrist, causing the pen to drop, moving the arm back just enough for him to hold her in place whilst the other hand clamped over her mouth, stifling her. He watched her neon purple eyes  widen, felt her struggle and kick but he kept standing tall, strong as a wall, and unflinching. His voice came out low, his words growled. “You’re right, Nyma, this isn’t funny. However if i let you go, you’ll run to Lotor, and i think you know exactly how he had his arm broken- like a twig. Lance is going into heat, he’ll need his alpha- he’ll need  _ me _ to be in there and taking care of him. But you? Even if you promise to the heavens that you won’t go running off and telling my sins, we both know you are as slippery as a snake. You care about money and pleasure and that’s exactly what you would get from all of this. But you see, you’re a liability now, and in this industry we have, we just can’t allow that, now can we Nyma?”

Shirogane didn’t wait to hear her muffled plea’s, knowing that when someone is scared they’ll do anything to save themselves, it was biological, engrained in the human psyche, but he wouldn’t allow her to leave the apartment complex. Not alive that is. Tilting her heald back he moved her enough for her to see the apartment hall, there were no camera’s, only the two rooms, the place was made for privacy, no one looked up from their own life and no one interacted, she would be just like the trash, glanced over and discared. When he was sure that she was made aware of all this he twisted her neck by her head, waiting for the crunching of bones to show that the job was done. 

He would do anything to be with Lance. 

_ Anything. _

 

 

Stepping back inside of Lance’s apartment Shirogane sniffed the air, he could smell Lance’s scent, light and fading as if the omega had been in there not too long ago, and judging from the missing clothes of his, he had a suspicion that he knew where he would find them. Heading to the bedroom door Shirogane knocked his knuckles on the door, opening it as he heard a muffled sob, finding Lance kneeling in the sloppily made nest that was made up of blankets and pillows, clothes and Shirogane’s missing jacket and jeans, the omega looking to him with wide teary eyes, legs spreading to show the wet patch in his sweatpants.

Lance’s skin appeared flush and his eyes were wide, tears slipping down from the corners as he motioned for Shirogane to come in, an order the prime alpha was only too happy to obey as he stepped out of his shoes, removing his shirt only to have it snatched by Lance to be added into the pile. Lance made a motion for more to be stripped, a choked sob bubbling forth as he nodded his head when Shirogane asked if this was what he wanted. 

The prime alpha took his time in undressing, stripping away his worn jeans and briefs when the omega whined and cooed, each article of clothing snatched away with barely a second between undressing. Shirogane stepped into the nest only when Lance allowed it, the alpha kneeling in front of the panting omega, a hand coming up to stroke Lance’s neck gently..He could feel the plump mating glands  underneath the skin, practically throbbing with each beat from Lance’s heart, Lance’s scent was so thick in the room, the slick dribbling down his thighs freely once lance was completely undressed, a first for Shirogane to see, and oh how it was worth the wait. Lance’s body was smooth- near hairless with only a neatly trimmed patch of hair by his groin, his cock smaller than Shirogane’s own,but it mattered not to Shirogane for lance’s hips were beautifully wide and his thighs the right plumpness that shined with Lance’s slick. Shirogane knew that Lance was looking at his body as well, the omega keening as he gazed at Shirogane’s chest and stomach,. His skin a map of muscles with the occasional scar with his years of being a bodyguard, It was his cock however that Lance was mostly gazing at- not bothering to hide his desire as he licked his lips. Lance could ask Shirogane for anything and the bodyguard knew he would give it freely to him, and seeing Lance gazing at him with such heat and the scent of slick intensifying Shirogane knew it would be only a matter of time before lance would be crawling over him.

“Is this...is this okay?” Lance whispered, licking his lips slowly, eyes gazing at Shirogane in question, hands fidgeting  as fingers clasped and unclasped, wanting to reach out but unsure. Lance looked hesitant when Shirogane did not speak, his eyes slipping down Shirogane’s body only to gaze up again to meet his eyes. “I know...I know you’re supposed to protect me- but i don’t want you to think that you have to do this for me. I can keep myself satisfied with toys- i don’t want you to be forced.”

Shirogane nodded, reaching out to Lance to gently cradle his neck, tracing the bump where his mating glands were. He could feel Lance shiver underneath his touch, hear the breath catch. It was too hot in the room yet too cold, the air felt thick with Lance’s pheromones and all Shirogane wanted to do was taste the bittersweet liquid on his tongue and to feel lance squirming against him. Shirogane felt his voice come out lower than he expected, unsure if he had moved forward or if Lance had as soon their knees were brushing and he could feel lance’s breath warm, just inches away from his lips. “I don’t think it’s something i have to do, i know it’s something I  _ want  _ to do. Look at yourself Lance, you're so beautiful, i don’t just mean now while you’re in heat- i mean each moment that i see you, it’s like seeing you for the first time all over again, so beautiful and full of warmth. You’re so kind, and right now you smell devine. Do you know how hard it’s been being your gaurd and trying not to talk? How hard it’s been to keep the desire of pinning you and mounting you back? I’ve nearly lost it many times. And now, you’re here, practically a feast in front of a starving dog. Tell me to leave now, for if i stay i don’t think i could hold myself back.”

Slim fingers stroked over Shirogane’s own, blue eyes unable to  look away from warm gray ones. Lance could feel his heart pounding in his chest, could feel the slick dribbling down his thighs, slipping deeper into the nesting materials, aware that Shirogane’s briefs were unders his feet, most likely being soaked in the translucent blue slick. Trusting himself to speak finally Lance looked to the prime alpha, “and...and if i ask you to stay? I if i tell you that i’ve been wanting you for so long, since the day in the ice cream parlor months ago- would you claim me out of obligation or desire? Please Takashi...please don’t break my heart.”

“It would be out of desire.” Shirogane whispered, leaning in to seal his lips against Lance’s, arms pulling the omega closer to him to hold him flushed against his chest as lips kissed and he could feel lance’s softly manicured nails dig into him. “I won’t break your heart, I promise, i’ll keep it close and treasured. No one will have it. No one but me. Please lance…”

“Bite me.”

Two little words, whispered in lust was all it took to have Shirogane losing himself as he kissed those plumped lips again and worked himself down, kissing from Lance’s jawline and down to his neck, right over his pule point before kissing over the scent glands that smelt oh so heavily that he wouldn’t be surprised if he were to actually drool as he flicked his tongue out to taste the skin. The skin tasted of a soft salty tang and Shirogane couldn’t help but suck on the spot, pulling the skin into his mouth as much as he could before his teeth finally pierced skin as his mate had desired so, the sudden taste of honey like liquid and copper of blood tasted on his tongue more euphoric than anything he had ever tasted in all his thirty years of life. Lance’s skin was easy to bite, his teeth sinking as if his skin were made of tissue paper, but Shirogane was gentle even as he broke the skin and heard Lance’s whimpers, easing his hold on his neck as he withdrew his teeth, letting the gland continue to drip as he lapped it and the bead of blood up with ease, motioning with his head for Lance to find his own bonding gland. Ghostly kisses were pressed to Shirogane’s neck, just as soft and tender as he assumed they would be, barely there and yet strong all at  once from how sensitive Shirogane’s body was in anticipation of having the omega mark him. The prime alpha felt Lance’s lips part when they came to his neck glands, mouthing at the rough patch of skin that surely had Lance excited for the soft noises that came from the omega. Lance mouthed and suckled on the skin curiously, shakingly from never having done anything like this before, his own teeth testing out the skin as he gently nibbled and licked the mark, finding that he needed to use more pressure to break the skin. Encouraged by Shirogane’s hand on his hips Lance opened his mouth more in order to properly press his teeth down into the skin, biting until he felt a bit of a pop from the gland, blue eyes widening in amazement at the flavor that coated his tongue, light and almost earthy, it reminded him of spice and a soft copper taste from the bit of blood Lance knew would be tasted along with it. 

It was a rush Lance had never felt before, his body felt cold and hot all at once, his breaths coming out in pants as his mouth soon was guided up by a hand on his chin to kiss the alpha, tongues brushing and lips sealing in desperate kisses. The alpha knocked backwards onto his back by the force of Lance pushing himself onto him, desperately needing to be closer, needing to be on him, needing Shirogane  _ in  _ him. Lance whined into Shirogane’s mouth as he felt strong hands move to his backside to give one of the firm cheeks a smack, the sound loud in Lance’s ears but the feeling indescribable as another smack was felt on the opposite side, exciting him further as he felt the prime alpha’s thick cock to be ground up against him, dwarfing lance’s own. That had him shiver gain, the thought of being splayed open by it, to feel it stretching him in ways he had never been, it was nerve wracking yet thrilling, his hole clenching at the thought whilst another thick bit of slick dribbled from him. Lance’s chest pushed forward whilst his back arched when one of the large hands moved from his backside to his chest, a perked nipple squeezed and rolled between thick fingers, Lance’s cries of pleasure escaping their kiss as he moved back, watching the lusty eyed alpha tweak the nipple playfully. 

“Stop- stop teasing me...I want you inside of me!” Lanced whined, gasping when he was roughly manhandled, moved up and forwards until he was no longer able to hold onto Shirogane without reaching back to hold offered hands, gazing down to catch the smirk on Shirogane’s lips before suddenly his face was buried between the omega’s cheeks and a tongue beginning to slowly lap at the slick that simply refused to stop. Lance’s toes curled as Shirogane’s tongue licked around the hole to get the slick off, a lewd slurp heard that had Lance whining as he was forced to listen to each new noise, Shirogane’s hands keeping him from wiggling away. Shirogane’s tongue was large and rough like the rest of him, insisting as  as it wiggled against the tightened muscle of Lance’s rim but refused to be kept out as he wiggled it back and forth, working it into the rim before withdrawing to trace the rim again, making a pattern of it until Lance was loose enough for him to slip his tongue inside in which Shirogane found he simply wasn’t okay with just the tip being inside. He wanted more of his tongue inside the hot channel of Lance’s ass, tasting the sweet slik and forcing more onto his tongue and down his chin as he began to slowly tongue fuck him. He was encouraged by each gasp and each little noise that Lance made, hands squeezing Lance’s own as if to the tell him what a good kitten he was. Lance’ couldn’t stop from whining as his cock rested on Shirogane’s forehead, a bit of precum dribbling out despite being untouched.Lance wanted Shirogane’s fingers in him, a request he must have said for soon his  hole was being stretched by more than a tongue, joined by a thick index finger. In a slow pattern Lance was fucked by both tongue and finger, his hole sloppily scissored by the two of them as one was thrusted in deeper than the other, another finger added soon, forcing more of the slick to drip out of him, making more of a mess on Shirogane’s mouth and chin. Lance cried out with a gasp when he felt a second and third finger enter him, his eyes widening as he bounced on his knees gently, feeling the three fingers and the tongue fuck him each time he pressed down, his own cock aching with the thought that soon he would be taking all of Shirogane’s own, and soon he would be knotted and bred and that caused him to gasp at such a thought. 

It was true, he wanted to be mated to Shirogane, he had wanted it fo so long, now, he wanted to be bred, to be so thoroughly fucked by the prime alpha that no toy, fingers or any other could keep him satisfied but the other. 

“Fuck me...fuck me… Takashi please!” Lance whined, bouncing on his knees and clenching his hole against the intruding tongue and fingers. Lance was soon moved over once more to be on his back, his cheeks darkening as he watched Shirogane crawl over him, bluish translucent slick dripping messily from his lips and chin, the smirk Shirogane had on his lips showed absolutely no shame as he leant in to press a kiss to his lips, growling softly in his throat to have Lance a moaning puddle underneath him, feeling the omega’s legs spread eagerly. 

“Look at you, such a pretty little omega just begging for my cock, so sweet and dripping, do you know how you taste? You taste sweeter than honey and more divine than any whine, i could eat you out  _ all day _ .” Shirogane growled, kissing Lance’s lips again as an arm eagerly hoisted one of Lance’s legs up to hold it,nudging the tip of his cock eagerly against the loosened, messy rim. “Tell me what you want kitten, tell me how you want your alpha to make you feel so good. I’m listening.”

Lance’s tongue felt too heavy at first to be able to form words, but soon however he was able gasp as the tip of shirogane’s thick cock was able to start rubbing insisintantly. “You- I want your cock in me- pounding me- fucking me!” Lance whined at the way Shirogane smirked, “i want you to fill me up with your knot and cum- alpha please!”

Shirogane’s chuckles filled Lance’s ears and it was with a kiss to his lips that Lance felt the cock he had been craving for beginning to slowly sink into him inch by thick inch. Shirogane could feel Lance squirm under him, knowing it was most likely a bit of uncomfort, and the burn of being stretched by something as large as the prime alpha. Shirogane knew that Lance had been untouched save from toys, Lance had told him so himself one night when the model had too much whine and was a giggling mess.

Shirogane growled from how tight the omega was even after having been fucked by tongue and fingers, he could feel nails digging into his back as well as desperate kisses pressed to his mouth. Lance’s body felt so perfect pressed against his, he knew if he had a camera that the picture would show it for a fact, their bodies perfect opposites that worked beautifully together. Lance’s body spooned up underneath Shirogane’s own as his hips pulled back to begin to start a slow pace ,letting the omega’s body adjust to the sensation of simply taking the cock in and out, an almost cruelly slow pace. Lance’s face was beautiful in all expressions he made, from biting his lip to keep himself quiet, to the face he made when his eyes were wide and his lips falling into a perfect ‘o’ at feeling Shirogane find the bundle of nerves. It wasn’t enough however, the pace was much too slow for him, wanting more- Lance’s other leg was lifted up to wrap around Shirogane’s waist to encourage him deeper. Shirogane arched a brow in question, however kept thrusting as he gripped his omega’s hips, picking up the pace slowly as the omega whined out that he was not made of glass, that he would not break, and oh how Shirogane wanted to prove him wrong, to thrust into him so deep and hard that Lance would feel like he’s about to shatter, to have the omega howling and scratching him with orgasmic pleasure- Shirogane couldn’t stop himself as he began to give Lance what he cried for, his hips bucking against Lance’s body as his sack slapped lewdly, loud due to the slickened skin and heavy from how pent up he was. 

Shirogane pressed yet another kiss to Lance’s lips, unable to stop himself from smothering the omega with kisses that he felt he had been carrying in him for so long;  Lance’s hair was splayed out underneath him, his cheeks pink and lips starting to bruise from the pressure of the kisses. And when he looked to Shirogane it was as if he was gazing up at the most precious of jewels, a hand coming up to stroke Shirogane’s sweaty cheek, whining as each thrust from the alpha had him seeing stars from how hard and deep he was going. 

Shirogane felt at peace, as if the alpha rage inside of him was finally pacified by Lances omega submitting to him, the blue eyed omega under him crying out in throes of pleasure as sweat dripped down his cheeks and clung his bangs to his forehead. Lance’s body felt of fire, his inner channel of molten lava that Shirogane couldn’t get enough of as he pounded against Lance’s prostate and struck deeper each time. Shirogane could feel the swelling of his knot each time it clipped against lance’s rim, forcing out cries from the omega of pleasurable pain, the knot popping in and out almost to the point where Shirogane knew if he kept it up then it would be too thick to work inside of him; the alpha settled for popping the knot back pass the rim and merely focused on grinding it against Lance’s prostate as it continued to swell, feeling the first of many trembles go through his omega, smelling the cum spurt between them from lances untouched cock. The omega curled up to kiss Shirogane’s mouth, a scream of pleasure muffled by their lips. Shirogane could feel Lance squeeze around the knot, coercing the first  spurt of cum, the omega desperate for all of it as he clenched insistently until Shirogane had lance pressed flat on his back with his legs raised suddenly up in the air and a shout of pleasure escaped the prime alpha- deep and guttural, one that tore from his very core as he pumped his hips to make sure all was milked from him, knowing that he would be ready to go again not too long after- he planned on breeding Lance many times during his heat, his rutting side coming out as his body reacted to the fertile pheromones of his bitch in heat.

“Breed me..breed me...ahh- fill me so deep Takashi! Please!” Lance cried, his legs forced higher as he was folded nearly fully in half, eyes widening as he felt Shirogane continue to cum, his breath hitching. “So-oo deep- too deep- more- more!”

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it kitten?” Shirogane growled, nipping Lance’s ear, feeling the omega tremble beneath him. “Good kittens get what they ask for. Say it for me.”

“Good- good kittens get-” Lance trembled, his cock pumped to force him to cum again. “Good kittens get what they ask for!”

Lance’s vision soon went white...

 

Sweat dripped down Lance’s back and chest heaved, his bangs were sweat stuck to his forehead and his lips kissed bruised; laying limply on Shirogane’s chest with the knot still firmly inside of him the omega could only smile as a soft giggle escaped him, his blue eyes flashed with happiness. Fingers softly stroked at Shirogane’s chest, tracing out the soft marks that littered his chest from where Lance had scratched him in the heat of passion, the thought bringing forth another happy noise from him- he scratched a  _ prime  _ alpha. Lance pressed a kiss once more to Shirogane’s lips, letting his tongue once more be licked and pinned, tasting himself on Shirogane’s tongue and the alpha’s natural taste, toes curling as the cum inside of him rested heavily, his hole clenching around the base of the thick knot to prevent even a drop from escaping.

“Even sweaty and full of cum you are still the most enchanting omega to exist, mine.” Shirogane growled low, practically melting under Lance’s touch as the omega purred and stroked his chest. 

“All yours, Takashi- my alpha, my everything.” Lance whined softly when Shirogane playfully moved his hips. “You know...I love modeling, I really do- ahh- but i wouldn’t be opposed to paternity modeling.”

Shirogane’s eyes widened, and his cock once more throbbed as he felt himself milked by Lance’s clenching. With large hands on Lance’s hips he pulled him in closer to growl out for him to hear. 

“You’ll be the most beautiful model there, and just so happens you’re with a prime alpha.”

“Good kittens get what they ask for.”

Lance barely had a moment to let out a chuckle before he was once more found on his back, Shirogane’s knot stretching him with the movement and teeth biting into his neck once more to mark him. 

“Yes they do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing was done by myself, however if there are mistakes i will correct them at a later time as i know things can slip through the cracks when editing the first time. Thank you all for the support, chapter three will be up soon. 
> 
> Also please do not point out that the pregnancy test scene was inaccurate,it is extremely inaccurate and was something i did not feel comfortable writing in depth.

_ Achey… _

_ Sweaty… _

_ Ring..? _

 

Lance was barely aware of what time it was, or even the date; his body ached in the best ways possible and the raging inferno that had been devouring him whole had eased enough for him to be able to open his eyes and understand that he was still very much aroused, on the floor and currently underneath the alpha. The ringing of his phone was heard, soft and muffled by fabric, it was oh so tempting just to buck his hips and ignore it, to be bred again, but the rational side of his brain warned it could be important. Reaching out a hand to take hold of the phone found buried under his and the alpha’s jeans, he brought it to his ear, murmuring a soft greeting, eyes shut to avoid the light of the screen.   
  


“Lance? Oh thank god you picked up,I was worried when the shooting crew informed me you were not on set for the past two days.” Allura’s voice was sweet as it always was but laced with worry, Lance could picture her in her office at her desk with the phone to her ear whilst she worked on one of the many files that littered the top of her desk. 

“Mmm, sorry ‘Llura, been a little, preoccupied-”a soft moan slipped from kiss swollen lips when the alpha leant over to nuzzle his freshly bitten mark, the sensation of cum oozing sluggishly from his hole felt. “I thought Miss Nyma would have told you- i’m sorry for the mmm trouble.”

“It would have been nice if she had, but she has yet to come back from her day out in the city, honestly the nerve of the woman, shutting off her phone and spending company time to no doubt do her shopping- i do apologize Lance, I do not mean to degrade her whilst talking to you, but you are in no way at fault for not telling me about your clearly heat caused absence, Nyma has a very bad habit of going MIA whilst on the job and no doubt visiting one of her many future ‘candidates’ for the company. I digress though, please, take the time you need, I'll have the schedule for you cleared until you are well out of heat to come back.”

Lance breathed out a sigh of relief he hadn’t known he was holding, nuzzling his chin into the nesting material whilst he nodded his head, arching his back so that his backside could rub enticingly against the alpha’s swollen cock. He needed to feel the other inside of him, to feel the knot expanding until he felt he would tear. “Thank you Miss Allura- i-i appreciate it.”

Allura paused, having stopped herself from hanging up, color coming to her cheeks that Lance was unable to see. “Lance, it is none of my business, and please, hang up if I am being too nosy, but the alpha you are with, is it Shiro?”

A whine escaped the omega right as the question was heard, Shirogane’s cock nudging at his abused rim, prodding playfully to smear the dribbling cum that dropped hot and thick. Lance felt his eyes shut tighter, nipples hardening at the intrusion of the cock once more inside of him. “Y-yes!” His Cheeks were near scarlet, his breath choked to keep himself from crying out like the essential bitch in heat he was. “Yes, Miss Allura, Shiro is indeed the alpha to claim me- it was very much consensual-”

“Oh i can hear that quite well.” Allura’s chuckle was soft, breathy. “You take care of yourself Lance, and I'll await your call for when your heat passes.”

The dial tone was loud in Lance’s ear but he couldn’t care as shaky fingers turned the phone off and listened to it being skidded against the floor before he allowed himself to once more focus solely on his alpha. A rusty purr escaped him at the sensation of teeth nibble along the curve of his neck, a shiver of delight ran through him, his toes curling. Shirogane’s large fingers warm and calloused took hold of perked pink nipples , rubbing them gently between his fore fingers and thumbs before gently giving them squeezes.They were already sensitive from the earlier teasing. The omega mewled and shifted his hips back whilst his head and chest pressed to the floor of the nest, feeling the thick arm of the alpha holding him by the hips to keep him from collapsing completely. All words were gone in his head, no stress about the missing Nyma or work; no concern about what day or time it was, all that mattered were the fingers teasing his nipples and cock as the thick shaft that was beginning to thrust inside of him. There was no more Lance and Shirogane as the thrusting continued, the cock thrusting deeper inside the liquid heat, all that remained was alpha and omega, the omega’s moans slow and sluggish where his face was resting into the nesting material. The heat from the alpha's breath hot and fanning against his back, like a beast taking its mate, thrusting him into the ground, cock relentless, fully sheathed and still just as rough as if wanting to be able to go further than what was physically possible. The omega was powerless but to whine and keen, the cock buried to the hilt with each thrust inwards, causing the cum from before to dribble out, hot and sluggish down the omega’s thighs and sack, forcing hips to buck in turn. 

The air was humid, thick with the scent of heat pheromones and musk. 

The omega couldn’t get enough of it.

The omega felt himself coming undone as the head of the alpha’s cock struck against his prostate, the force of each thrust causing his own cock to slap at his underbelly, pre cum dripping messly, smearing against his own flushed skin. Blunt nails squeezed at perked nipples once more, the breath no longer fanning Lance’s back as the alpha moved down his skin, breathing hot and heavy by his ear, teeth scraping the skin of his neck. The alpha had no use for words, the omega already so quick to obey as he moved his hips to meet each thrust. His neck moving to bare more of the skin for his alpha to bite, teeth quick to latch down and break the skin in love bites that had the omega almost seeing stars. The words the alpha growled no longer made sense, possession was laced in the words of love. The omega could not focus on them even if he tried, lost to the pleasure that rippled through him each time the alpha thrusted, the smacking of the alpha’s sack against his backside bringing a shiver to the omegas spine at how heavy they were, the promise of being bred, to carry the alpha’s pups bringing him deeper into submission. 

Lance couldn’t begin to keep track of time, the thrusts becoming sporadic in speed and intensity to keep him from adjusting, the alpha squeezing on his nipples each time he tried to speak until all he could do was cry out weakly in pleasure, his chest aching in the best way possible. 

“Good kitten, such a good kitten i have.” Shirogane growled, nipping the tender flesh of Lance’s earlobe, tongue giving the trapped fesh a playful flick before he began to suckle upon it, the hand on Lance's nipples dragging slowly down his belly, blunt nails scraping to leave light lines against the slick skin. The alpha brought the hand to Lance’s cock that bounced with each rough thrust that brought his hips forward, the work calloused hand careful in taking the head between his fingers, pad of the thumb running against the slitted tip whilst the rest of the digits curved around the slim shaft. The difference in their bodies was beyond noticeable. Where Shirogane was thick and rough, Lance was petite, and soft;  so easy to envelope in strong arms. Simply holding and teasing the tip of the cock the alpha could hear the omega whimper, knowing the sensation was bringing him closer to the edge of ecstasy. Wanting to simply focus on the omega underneath him for a moment Shirogane began to thrust slower, his hand using the pre cum and earlier cum to slicken the base, his other hand slipping down to cradle the soft, hairless sack, kneading gently until his mate was begging for him to stop, a request he ignored as both hands worked in unison, thrusts near still. He could feel the tightening in the sack,the cock twitching, could smell how close Lance was with how his scent thickened, becoming muskier, sweeter. Using his hips to thrust hard once again Shirogane began to tease the omega with gentle squeezes to his sack and tugs of his cock refusing to be rough despite the omega wailing into the nesting material for him to be. 

Thrusting as deep as he could possibly go Shirogane felt the expanding of his knot once again, a pleased growl coming from past his lips at hearing the omega whine for it, feeling hips shift back to keep them closer while the knot was slipped in and out of him, teasing the omega further by rubbing against the rim. He ended the teasing with the knot with a final pop of the knot being pushed back in before it would be too swollen to slip in past the abused rim. Shirogane gave the sack a slow squeeze, feeling his own climax wash over him, the scream of his name causing the spurts of cum to finally start as he lost himself to pleasure. He knew the seed would take by the end of their mating, there was just no way the omega wouldn't be pregnant from the cum that practically poured inside his mate, dripping deeper with each slow grind of his hps. He could feel the omega’s cum slipping down his fingers, coating them whilst his hand continued to stroke and tug, bringing the slickened fingers to his own mouth to lick the flavor of his mate off before he was coating them again, repeating until Lance was panting and near collapsing. The only thing keeping him from falling flat on his front was the swollen knot and arm of the alpha. Though quiet in words, Shirogane’s roar was enough to tell Lance just whom he belonged to, the roar causing his toes to curl and his breath to hitch. Hands moved to Lance’s middle, both omega and alpha, fingers spreading out to feel the tautness of the belly and how heavy and round it was becoming after so many times of being used. .A pleased growl escaped Shirogane once more.

“My mate, my perfect mate.”

“Y-yours! ”Lance gasped, rubbing his sore middle, knowing he would be accommodating more, his eyes near rolling back when he felt the alpha beginning to grind against his prostate with his swollen knot. It almost hurt with how good it felt, and once more Lance was cumming with a cry of his alphas name.

  
  


Heat lapped at his core for days; each waking moment he found himself in the arms of his alpha, whether it be to bathe him with a cool washcloth, too feed him bits of the rations Lance had remembered to store near the nest, or to workout a wave of pleasure to make the heat just that more bearable. Lance’s skin remained flushed, slick with sweat, dribbled slick and spent seed, his body was sensitive to every touch of the towel no matter how gentle Shirogane was, and only when he slept he no longer felt the oppressive heat. 

 Several days sluggishly passed until the morning came that he awoke clear headed and chilled by the sweat on his skin, his alpha sleeping by his side. The flames no longer lapped at his core nor did he feel the primal urge to be bred until he couldn’t think straight. Gazing at the alpha sleeping at hi side Lance admired the ring of teeth marks on the man’s neck that littered down to his chest and hip, admirred the scratches on his arm, and knowing there were plenty more on the man’s back. Shirogane’s hair was sleep mused and his lips kissed bruised with a bit of drool dripping in his sleep, stubble darkening his jaw and cheeks. Inch by inch Lance moved to lay in the man’s arms, sighing at the warmth that enwrapped him.

“Someone is awake, how you feeling kitten? Need anything, water, food?” Shirogane asked with a soft yawn, forehead resting against the curve of Lance’s throat. “A bath?”

The omega keened at the thought of taking a proper bath, of being surrounded by bubbles and hot water to lick away the grime of their passion; to work away the ache that lingered in his core and joints. He didn’t know for a fact, afterall, how could he know so soon- but he swore he smelt a bit more like his mate, his middle feeling just a touch thicker despite the mess of seed and slick being for the most part dripped out of him. 

A pup…

Oh how he wanted to be with pup, to have a little family his own, to love and cherish. He wanted to give Shirogane everything that he could, to have the man feeling loved and cherished each day, to be the perfect little omega for him. It made his toes curl with happiness at the thought, his hands moving to hold Shirogane’s own. 

“A bath sounds amazing right now Kashi. With extra bubbles and candles?” He teased at the last part; he would not lie, a nice bubble bath with his mate was exactly what he wanted as he nuzzled the alpha, breathing in the stale musk of the air. He did not resist when he felt the alpha begin to shift them, picking him up with ease. Lance giggled at the kiss that was pressed to his ear and jawline, cooing sweet words of love, hands holding onto Shirogane’s  shirt. He was carried to the bathroom and Lance couldn’t help but be grateful he splurged when it came to finding a place that had a luxurious bathroom.

The room was large with a sink that was made to look like a clam shell, the surrounding counter top of fine marble where Lance kept his various face creams and brushes, the trim of the room was gold plated, and a large mirror was positioned to catch sight of the tub, adding an extra bit of elegance. Floor marble tiled and walls polished white- It was the tub though that had Lance falling in love with the room all over again. The tub was spacious and deep, easily big enough to hold two alpha’s sitting side by side, and deep enough that the water could go up to Lances shoulder when he was sitting on the bottom. 

Placed upon the counter top Lance hissed at the cold marble touching his backside, saying nothing, only taking the soft towels he was given to hold onto while he watched Shirogane begin to move around the room to grab the various salts and and lather from where Lance whispered they would be. The hum of the pipes turning on was music to Lances ears as the tub was soon plugged with the silver stopper and the steam was seen already wafting up. The scent of vanilla and strawberries wafted from the steam as salts were added and bubble lather was poured. Three simple candles were lit and placed near the tub whilst the towels were put aside and Lance picked up once more. When the tub was halfway full Lance was brought over to it, the alpha stepping in first before slowly bringing them down, the sigh that escaped Shirogane was one of relief, the water lapping at his own skin, already working on washing away the sweat and grime from before. Slow to settle down Shirogane leant back against the tub, feeling the water rise from their bodies being submerged and only stopping the water when it was mere inches from the ledge. Eyes closed and head tilted back Shirogane breathed in deeply not only the sweet scent that came from the water and candles but also the scent that came from his mate- his perfect, beautiful mate that had him glowing with pride every time those ocean blue eyes looked to him. Taking a wash sponge he began to sink it into the hot water, bringing it to his chest several times to simply let the water cascade before he began to wash himself. He let the sponge gather in the soap and water, rubbing his own chest in soft circles, admiring the marks his mate had left on his skin- a prime omega to mate his prime alpha, what a beautiful match they made, how blessed he was to find someone like Lance. 

He couldn’t wait until Lance began to swell with his pup, to see the omega flushed cheeks and milky…

Bringing the sponge to Lance’s chest Shirogane began to wash him, taking his time to wash them both thoroughly, taking care to wash Lance’s belly slowly, sensually, imagining what it would look like curved before he moved down to wash the rest of him. The gentle sigh that escaped Lance told him that he was doing something right.

He never wanted to be apart from his omega.

 

 

Lance had been itching to get back to work, having always been a bit wary of the modeling world he feared that the longer he was gone the more forgotten he would turn out to be- after all, you can’t remember someone if they weren’t around! 

Not to mention, Lance knew that he was still getting paid for his time of sickness, but alpha’s didn’t get that luxury nor did breeding him count as protection, which meant Shirogane needed to make money.

He moved quickly through the living room to tug on the last of his clothing- a simple pair of black yoga pants and a blue tank top, his hair was held back by hairpins and his face had just been freshly moisturized by the time he realized he and Shirogane would be behind schedule for the shooting!

“Coffee- phone- shoes- Kashi we need to go!” He called, nearly bumping into the alpha that stood already dressed and waiting or him by the doorway, arms crossed and a chuckle escaping him. The alpha held out a breakfast sandwich he had made for him, urging Lance to eat it while he locked the door for them, urging Lance to go ahead.  “I’m sorry i overslept and spent too much time in the bathroom- oh what if they tell us we’re too late, what if they don’t want us there anymore?”

A hand, warm and calloused rested softly on Lance’s lower back, the alpha pressing a kiss to his forehead once they were in the hallway, the lock of the door heard in the quiet space. Just the soft touch had the omega calming, his hand slipping into Shirogane’s own as he sipped the  sweetened coffee and nibbled on his breakfast. The trip to the elevator down to the parking garage was made in comfortable silence, Lance practically giddy to be able to go to work once again, if only for the fact that though the pictures were meant for the masses, that he could show off to his alpha each outfit in private, something the masses would never get to see, something they would never get to touch.He fiddled with his phone a bit once they were seated in the company car, sat in the back whilst the driver headed for the warehouse they would be shooting in. There wasn’t much they could do but wait for the ride to be over, the omega occasionally sipping from his to go cup whilst he held the hand of the alpha next to him, aware just how warm he was. He giggled at the thought of having the other to be his personal heater once the winter months came. 

The warehouse used for the shooting reminded Lance of older films involving mafia fighting and horror, where the hero would have to use the element to their advantage to try and survive from the killer. The windows boarded up and the old granite graffitied. Inside however were no thugs or goons that Lance thought about, but rather he saw a set up of sections for the various shoots, workers alive and well whilst they moved and got the different models into costumes and positions. A kiss was pressed to his alpha’s lips before he was heading for the dressing rooms, Lance’s appearance getting quite  a few greetings and odd looks from seeing the fresh bonding mark on his neck that he showed off proudly. Eyes fell to Shirogane and the alpha only crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, his eyes narrowed as if begging for someone to try and say something, to challenge him. 

A fellow bodyguard glanced to Shirogane, measuring him up before slinking back from the look that Shirogane gave him, a look that promised pain should the other ty to say anything. The rest took example, staying full clear of the alpha body guard, busying themselves with their own charges whilst flashes of lights went off in the background as the camera crew worked. It was not long until Shirogane was looking up from his reading of the news to see his omega stepping out of the dressing room, his mate was dressed in a long black gown with slits up to his mid thigh that showed purple fabric on the inside as well as a low swooped cut neck that would show heavily of cleavage if Lance had been born the opposite sex. Sleeves long and flowing showed off the same purple fabric inside and atop his head was a stereotypical witch’s hat with white lace done up around it to appear as a spiders web. His mate walked in black and purple trimmed heels over to the set that was designated for the occult themed models. Shirogane eyed the cauldron that Lance was instructed to lean over so that the scoop neck would hang lower, his backside pushed out and head tilted so that hat could cock to the side. A fog machine was turned on close by, the fog thickening around the cauldron and a smaller light turned on to illuminate Lance’s face. Shirogane watched as pictures were taken, his omega’s lips painted maroon, it took all his self control not to growl at the beta that had to reposition the omega, often times his hand lingering just a little too long on him. Still, Shirogane was silent, waiting to see if anything else would happen.

 

“I seriously can’t believe it.”

“I know right? Talk about ding dong the wicked bitch is dead.”

Shirogane focused on the two directors who stood near the concession table, one of them a blonde haired former model he recognized, the other a curly haired redhead he didn’t care to put in the effort to introduce himself to. They spoke amongst themselves, but still went back to what had caught his attention in the first place.

“She was a bitch through and through, good riddance, probably slept with the wrong girls boyfriend or fiance. I know i would have throttled her myself if it weren’t for the fact that I didn't want a disease.”

The women laughed a bit more, popping in a cream puff before they turned to see Shirogane, their cheeks darkening. “Takashi- it’s been a while, how- how was your mating?”

Shirogane felt a smirk on his lips, his chest puffing up a bit with alpha pride. “It went fine. Shouldn’t you two be directing and not gossiping about Nyma?”

The two of them turned a shade darker, leaving Shirogane alone to look back to the stage to see Lance laying in the fog with one knee bent and hands through his hair, he looked to be making a silent moan- what a lovely little model he had. Shirogane was tempted to go on the stage and bite his neck again but knew that Lance would never forgive him for such an embarrassing act in front of others. The set was then changed to Lance holding a large raven, the glove was green in order for them to photoshop it later but Shirogane still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful mate. A mate that was full of warmth and love, and tenderness to animals, currently being loved on by the raven that nuzzled up to him when the shooting was over. 

The next costume change took time, time Shirogane used to walk a bit around the various sets, listening to the rapid fire gosip about what exactly happened to Nyma, some gushing with their own theories whilst others just rolled their eyes and said good riddance. That was the funny thing about the modeling business, everyone wanted to be your friend, to shower you with praise and fake necessities, but when you were no longer around, whether it be death or falling out of the limelight, there were penty who would use the chance to tear you from the pedestal .And it was no different for bodyguards, photographers or directors. No matter how much power you had, you were just another piece of meat on the chopping board waiting to be axed. 

When Lance stepped out of the dressing room Shirogane felt his heart speed up, whomever had dressed Lacne had done it well, his beloved stood proud and tall, dressed in an almost sheer white dress with a slit that went nearly to his hip, gold ringlets visibly spread on his legs resembling vines. Around his waist was an emerald and sapphire encrusted sash of a belt, the top of the dress sleeveless and sweet heart scooped for the neck, accentuated by more of the gold and jewels, snake designed bracelets moved up his arms and stopped mid bicep. His eyes were done to look smokey and winged, lips painted a dark blue. He walked barefoot to the egyptian set were bloody mummy props waited and scorpions made of metal that still looked eerie in the lighting. Lance was laid on a sarcophagus and given a dagger to pretend to lick as the props were moved around him. When their eyes met Shirogane found he couldn’t look away, his breath hitching when Lance llicked his lips playfully. It was pure agony to watch Lance pose upon the sarcophagus as he was ordered, lips pouty when asked, moving to different positions that showed off legs and a bit of his backside. Eyes that tried to ogle were forced to look away when Shirogane snarled at the lecherous beta’s and alpha’s, the omega’s knowing better than to look. And when the cameras were done Lance was once more on his feet, walking not towards the dressing rooms but to where his alpha stood , hips swishing and lips pressed to the underside of Shirogane’s jaw. 

“Hey there my prime alpha. You look like you needed a kiss. Try not to rip them apart, you know I only have eyes for you.” Lance purred, stroking fingers against  Shirogane’s arms. He purred at the growl he received, hands moving to his hips.

“It’s not you I'm concerned with, it’s them and how they watch you, like you’re some kind of dinner for them. You’re mine.” Shirogane growled again, kissing plumped lips before motioning him to go. “Go get changed, you got one more shot to do and then I'm taking you to the bakery you like so much.”

Lance’s squeal of joy had the alpha beaming proudly, though he was unprepared for what Lance said next. “You know this dress really doesn’t leave much to the imagination. Just wait until I'm swollen with your pup, maybe I'll buy this dress to show you how a real empress looks for their pharaoh.”

Shirogane swore, watching his mate swish his hips whilst walking back to the dressing room that he was going to mate him when they got home. 

 

 

Day in and day out it felt that the workload was increasing as more clients wanted pictures of Lance with their products, the omega always eager to agree but only if it meant Shirogane would be by his side, as his body guard and mate- a required package, if Shirogane didn’t go then neither would he. But Lance found he didn’t mind the workload, happy to be able to save up money for a home of their own some day as well as sending some to his family, his mother calling every friday night to see how he was doing. There were tears shed and relief when she found out about the alpha, her prayers answered that her son would be safe. Then came the questions of pups and whether or not he would try right away- all questions that had Lance beet red and his mate taking the phone to talk to the woman. 

With time having gone by Nyma was no longer even a name they heard in passing, with no body or leads no one thought of her, not even her mate or Lotor whom continued to work for the company. In fact, Shirogane himself was beginning to forget about it completely until he was stopped one morning during a shoot, whilst Lance was on stage dressed up, the man who brought them together, Coran was motioning for Shirogane to join him off to the side, an unreadable twinkle in his eyes whilst the man smiled his signature smile.

Once they were out of ear shot yet still in line of sight for Shirogane to keep watch of his mate did Coran start to talk, quiet despite the fact that the fans of the warehouse would keep any from over hearing them. The man wore his signature dark blue suit with lighter accents, his smile in place whilst he talked, his white gloved hands holding a small plate of sweets and a cup of tea. “I must say, i knew you and Lance would make quite an attractive couple,you compliment each other quite well.”

“Thank you, Coran, but that isn’t why you called me over here, what do you want?”

“Sharp as always, though i find pleasantries are always best to establish these things, after all, one must be polite when it comes to allies.” He hummed as he bit into a scone, offering one to Shirogane before speaking. “You did a very clean break on Miss Nyma, even I was surprised, nice and clean why the rain and heat got to her quite nicely.”

He did not let Shirogane interject. 

“How do i know? Oh Shiro, you are not the first to do an act of violence in order to protect the one you hold dear. I have seen such messy acts, those who do it for fun even, but it can’t be helped, she was becoming quite a nuisance, i myself was ready to find a way to get rid of her, but, you did so quite nicely. Do not worry, your secret is safe with me, after all, who do you think ordered for her to be disposed of where none could find her? Working in the business as long as I have, you find that you can be quite comfortable in your little niche, but to ensure you keep it one must do what is necessary.” Coran took a long and slow sip of his tea.”I will not say one way or another if what you did was wrong, after all, are we not all sinners? And Miss Allura, do you believe her to be a saint? Do you remember the man who once tried to cause half the team to leave? Whatever happened to him, hmm?”

Shirogane felt something wash over him, watching Lance switch positions, smiling bright as can be, unbothered by the knowledge of how deep sin could run. He turned to Coran to nod. 

“Do not fret another moment of this, all I want from you is to keep young Lance safe and happy. He reminds me of a dear friend i once knew, please, make sure he is loved and happy. I do hate to see such stars burn out.” Wiping his lips and mustache with a handkerchief he offered Shirogane a pleasant nod. “Remember this, I care for you both deeply,like children i wish i could have had. If anything is ever needed, even just someone to console with or to simply go get a bite to eat, my door is always open, and I hope to see how you to flourish.”

 Coran was off to the other side of the warehouse, calling out eagerly words of encouragement to the models and photographers before the alpha could say more on the matter.

Shirogane couldn’t help but feel some tension leave him, he would surely have a good ally in Coran. 

 

The first morning that passed that Lance thought he was pregnant he awoke with a gurgle in his stomach and the feeling that he was on a boat. The smell of coffee brewing had him scrunching up his nose. He made his way to the bathroom just in case he would get sick but found that the more he stood up and paced in the bathroom the sensation went away. He waited several minutes to make sure it was truly gone before heading to the kitchen, finding his alpha at the stove cooking pancakes on the griddle. The alpha stopped flipping for a moment to gaze at him, nose twitching at the new scent that rolled off of Lance, something sweet and light yet almost indistinguishable from his normal scent and the aroma of the coffee. 

“Mmmm morning alpha.” Lance purred, leaning against the kitchen island, arms crossing on the smooth surface whilst he lounged forward, backside pressed out. The blue silk bathrobe revealed he was only wearing a bit of white lace from his panties, nothing more. And with the nausea gone he once more felt like the loveliest omega in the world- the luckiest as he watched his alpha cook for them. Eager hands took hold of the mug of coffee he was given, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and caramel he knew was added into the brew, a smile forming on his lips. He couldn't stop himself from giggling, taking a sip .

“What’s so funny?” Shirogane asked, turning around just enough to look at the omega, a bit of flour on his cheek and batter on his fingers. He cocked a brow when Lance giggled again, watching as the omega took yet another sip before slinking over, licking his lips and pressing his finger up against Shirogane’s chest, toying with the apron. 

“Nothing, you just look delicious in your apron and sleep  shorts, was thinking how nice it would be to eat you all up for dessert.” Lance winked, nipping at the alpha’s jawline, eyes half lidded. He licked his lips before pressing a kiss to Shirogane’s own, hands moving to clutch the sides of the apron, aware of the other stiffening before melting forward into the kiss. Lance had barely a moment to breath when he found himself scooped up, lifted by his waist and placed onto the kitchen island, pressed back, knocking over a few canisters that would need to be cleaned up later, but none of that mattered, not when his bathrobe was opened up and his legs slid open for him by the eager alpha. Lance shivered from the cold of the counter top yet remained in place whilst his alpha moved back just long enough to turn off the griddle before the cake burned, coming back with a small bottle that he placed on the counter, a wicked gleam in his eyes. The omega keeneed at the attention as all of his alpha’s attention was suddenly on him, he adored being in the spotlight that was his alpha, and watched with half lidded eyes as the man moved to his knees to take hold of one of Lance’s feet to kiss the ankle, working his way slowly up, kissing and praising him.

“Such a good kitten, you’re my good kitten, you know that?” Shirogane cooed , kissing higher up to Lance’s knee, the skin hairless and soft. Shirogane nipped the supple flesh before speaking again, eyes darker than before. “It’s a good thing today’s our day off.”

“Oh, and why’s that, Mr. Alpha?”

“Because I'm going to be making you scream for the rest of the day.” Was promised before Shirogane was kissing further into his thighs, up to his groin once the alpha shifted, hands holding Lance’s slim hips. “You smell sweeter today- different.”

“Is that bad?” Lance whined, shivering as he felt the fabric of his panties being slowly, inch by inch being pulled down and slipped off, his cock free to the cool air of the air conditioned kitchen. The cock between Lance’s legs twitched, already hard from just the biting to his thighs and the way Shirogane continued to praise him. 

“No, I think it’s perfect.” Was all the answer Lance would get out of him, fingers taking the panties fully off before dropping them to the side, lips pressing to the underside of Lance’s shaft. “Such a pretty cock my omega has. Such a sensitive cock my kitten has. Shall i make you cum before I feed you? After  all, I deserve a treat too.”

Teeth biting down into the soft flesh of his bottom lip, Lance remained perfectly still, a beautiful living doll, knowing that his alpha wants him to be a good kitten- and oh how he wants to be so good for him, to feel all the pleasure that Shirogane lovingly gives him. A possessive pleased feeling washed through him, eyes gazing down at the alpha who kissed at the underside of his cock and gently cupped his sack. This alpha, this prime alpha who could make all others quiver was his. None can have him, none can ever see such a sight or feel those powerful hands and lips on them, his inner omega was smirking, his lips resting in a  soft smirk and his legs spreading even more willingly on the counter top, cock being adored by his mate. 

“Such a good kitten, such a sweet kitten.” Shirogane growled as his tongue licked and suckled at the tip, a hand reaching over to grab the small bottle that he flicked the loosened top off, the hand that had been fondling Lance’s sack was moved to underneath the omega to thumb at his hole. 

Toes curled in wicked delight whilst Lance licked his lips and pressed his hands to his sides, knowing better than to get in the way of his mate. He was completely in the alpha’s control;.feeling fingers stroke up and down the sensitive length, unable to look away when the bottle was raised and purposefully tipped to drizzle the breakfast syrup down his shaft, drops landing on his sack. The sight of a bit of syrup being drizzled from the bottle causing his belly to tighten. There was something so wickedly naughty about it all that had Lance trying not to whine, to watch as the syrup drizzled still to make him a mess; a mess that Shirogane began to lap slowly at when the bottle was emptied and put aside. The sensation was strange, he felt sticky- sticky and warm whilst the  hot tongue began to lap up at the skin, smearing the syrup more, lips pressing kisses to his shaft. A finger slipped inside him when Shirogane began to suckle upon the tip again, suckling in more of the cock to lap up the syrup as the finger thrusted lazily.

Soft mewls escaped pretty pink lips and Shirogane wanted more as he thrusted his finger inside of the omega, letting it press deeper until it was past the knuckle before a second digit was working its way past the tighterned rim. Syrup was felt dripping down his chin and lips, surely making a mess. The alpha did not give it another thought whilst he suckled and scissored his fingers, listening to Lance’s soft whines and gasped breaths. 

Such a sweet omega- so easy to please. 

Two digits became three, and soon Shirogane was able to easily slip his fingers inside of the keening omega, tongue and lips now lavishing his sack once more, the feeling of legs hanging over his shoulder a familiar weight to him. When long legs tightened around him and thighs clenched Shirogane pressed his lips once more to Lance’s tip in order to catch the cum that mixed with the syrup, an orgasm being milked from the omega as the fingers thrusted into him shamelessly, the alpha’s growl only encouraging Lance to continue to ride the wave of pleasure. 

“T-Ta-” toes curled and his voice was soon faltering as his thighs clenched again, the other not letting up as the fingers thrust deeper. With a loud keening scream of pleasure Lance found himself unable to focus on the world around him, too lost to the pleasure that drowned him until all too  soon he found himself panting and pressing up to the alpha that loomed over him now, warm, sticky lips pressing to his own.

“That’s my good kitten.” Shirogane growled, letting Lance taste himself on his tongue. “Daddy’s good kitten.”

  
  


A second month easily had passed since he started to have his moments of dizzy spells in the morning. Yet no bile was produced, no heaving or groaning, just something that went away wh en he started to walk around. It was when his belly started to feel softer that he whined for Shirogane to take him to get a professional check up, he wanted to be sure without a doubt. And his alpha was more than happy to make the appointment.

Lance was brought to the private office that was made available for all whom worked in the agency, a shorter woman with sandy brown hair and glasses standing at the foot of the exam bed whilst the omega was sat down. From there it had all been a blur, Lance barely remembering when the needle was in his arm to take blood, urine sample, everything had happened so fast, he was only able to keep in touch with reality by holding Shirogane’s hand, focusing on the other. This was what he wanted, no doubt about it. He wanted it more than life itself, to have a family- to give his alpha pups that would be as perfect and sweet as the both of them. 

Time felt to pass by slowly when the door to the room was finally opened, the doctor clearing her throat to catch their attention whilst she adjusted her glasses, giving the two of them a small smile. Her words were overpowered by the scream of excitement as Lance jumped up from the exam bed, practically pounding onto his alpha whom caught him without pause, arms holding each other close. 

“A baby! Kashi we’re having a pup!” Lance squealed, hands gripping the alpha’s cheeks and nuzzling his forehead to his, feeling almost manic as he giggled and kissed at his face, every bit that he could kiss. 

“I heard kitten, i heard.” Shirogane cooed, kissing the other back when he could, holding Lance as carefully as he could whilst the omega wiggled and squirmed in his excitement. “I knew you could do it kitten, you were such a good boy, taking all that cum, such a good omega. A perfect kitten.”

Lance could only whine, begging to go home, needing to simply hold the other close, needing to once more build a nest and to be intertwined with his alpha.

A pup of their own!

  
  


The morning Lance found the official missing persons flier he was panicked, scared, and nauseas- though unsure if it was from the news or the pup. He was too shaken to remain in the bedroom, the newspaper left on the bed whilst he practically bolted to where his alpha sat in the living room reading a book.

“Kitten?” He asked, barely gazing up from the book he had been reading, leg crossed over the other and an arm draped along the back of the couch where the omega now was leaning over to wrap slender arms around his neck, cheeks pressed to his with a whimper. “Kitten what is the matter? Did something happen? Are you feeling ill?” 

“N-no, not really I mean… I thought perhaps Miss Nyma was on vacation or busy within other branches of the company, but it says she’s been...been missing for a bit, two and a half months now...That means- what if i was one of the ones to see her last? I should have made sure she got to her vehicle safely- or something…” Lance whined, moving around the couch to sit upon Shirogane’s legs when his lap became available, his baby pudge soon being lovingly stroked by Shirogane’s warm hand, something that always seemed to comfort him. He was stopped from continuing rambling when a finger was pressed to his lips, Shirogane’s eyes gazing into his to calm him, breaths done in exaggeration to get him to stop and follow him. 

“Breathe, it is alright, you need to remain calm so the pup can be fine. Can you do that for daddy?”  When Lance nodded Shirogane began to speak once more. “You couldn’t have done anything, you couldn’t have known anything. I know you feel scared and possibly guilty, but Miss Nyma made enemies with many, was cruel and hostile to those around her and those higher than her. If they had wanted her gone it would have happened. You, you are loved by so many,and I am here for you no matter what kitten. So don’t ever think Nyma vanishing was your fault.” Shirogane pressed a kiss to Lance’s throat, his own scent strong and thick of sweet musk and calming pheromones for his omega. Fingers stroked lovingly through Lance’s hair, and a kiss was pressed to Lance’s forehead. The omega could only sigh and snuggled closer to him, arms wrapped around him lovingly, breathing in the musk with slow, controlled breaths. 

“Don’t ever leave me, alpha.”

Shirogane’s eyes lit upon those words, his fingers stroking a stray curl behind Lance’s ear.

“I never will kitten.”


End file.
